Rise of the Sonic Empire
by DR Jackman
Summary: When Dr Eggman Robotnik thinks he has made Sonic his strongest and evilest ally, he surprised to see Sonic taking over his Empire and locking him up. Who can stop Sonic now? ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of the Sonic Empire**

**This story is based in the Archive universe, and there are some parts which contain swearing, and violence, no lemons. Based in Archive universe. Cosmo, Tikal and Shade are in this story.**

**Summary: When Dr Eggman Robotnik thinks he has made Sonic his strongest and evilest ally, he surprised to see Sonic taking over his Empire and locking him up. Now with the new 'Sonic Empire' Sonic will now capture and control all of his friends and family and seize control of the entire planet and all its inhabitants. Will he succeed? (Sonic will use Dark legion mind control to do so).**

**Now on with the story!**

**Ages:**

**19: Storm, Antoine, Shadow and Knuckles**

**18: Sonic, Sally, Victor, Espio, Mighty, Wave, Lien-da and Julie-Su **

**17 and unknown ages: Jet, Shade, Tikal, Tails, Charmy, Saffron, Nicole, Amy, Silver and Blaze**

**16 and unknown ages: Cosmo, Cream and Ray**

Chapter 1: A new ally

It was another normal day for Sonic; he beat down Dark legionaries, trashed eggman's robots and was now chasing the good Doctor to the Egg Dome to finally end his wild rampage over Mobius. But what Sonic didn't know was that this all part of his plan to defeat the freedom fighters and conquer the planet, Sonic had chased Eggman right to the heart of the Egg Dome and saw the doctor sitting on a throne like chair in a big throne like room, "it's over Robotnik, the freedom fighters are keeping your bots and Dark egg legion busy, the Chaotix have broken your teleporter and I'm going to give you a chance to surrender or I'll just drag your sorry butt to station square or New Mobotropolis so you can have a word with the president and/or the Acorn council about your crimes", Eggman just sat there and chuckled a bit before answering "well Sonic I must say those are good options but I have a better one; go home and leave me be or join me and my Empire and we will rule this planet together!", Sonic just stood there for a few seconds before laughing so hard that he fell backwards "oh Eggman, those are the lamest options ever, 1 because I can take you out easily and 2 because I'm a good guy not a bad guy", "not _yet_ anyway", Sonic slowly stopped laughing and slowly got up with a confused look "what the hell do you mean by 'yet'", "you're about to find out hedgehog, SNIVERLY, NOW!", "yes, uncle". Sonic moved his head to the left to see Sniverly, Robotnik's nephew, working on a computer then pressing a big red button, then the ground started shaking and a weird machine started rising from the ground (me: you know that machine eggman used to get the emeralds from Sonic in Sonic unleashed?, yeah that's the one) Sonic tried to get Eggman as fast as he could but the machine already grabbed Sonic with an energy ring and started electrocuting him with purple lighting, Sonic was trying to break free but he had no success, "what are you doing to me Ro-butt-nik" was all Sonic could say because of the pain the lighting was giving him, Eggman just laughed "it's simple hedgehog, I'm making you my new ally and friend", Sonic then felt like something was injected into his skull, he was hearing voices of serving Eggman and conquering the world, he tried to fight but failed, with one final scream, he screamed at the top of his voice "_**SSSSAAAAAAALLLLLYYYYY!**_" and with that he went limb. Eggman gave Sniverly the signal to turn it off and with that Sniverly pressed the red button again and the machine turned off and went back under the floor, leaving behind a weak looking hedgehog, Eggman got off his throne and walked over to the hedgehog "how are you Sonic" he said with an evil smile, he then heard Sonic chuckle evilly and that turned to an evil laugh as he got up and look at Eggman "never better, lord Eggman", Eggman just stood back a step and smile unbelievably and started to laugh evilly, after hearing what Sonic said Sniverly sat back in his chair and thought 'that big bloated blimp, actually did it!' and started thinking how he could use Sonic to his advantage until he was brought back to reality when he heard his name being called by the Grandmaster of the Dark egg legion, Lien-da as she rushed through a side door. "Sniverly, the freedom fighters and Chaotix have entered the Dome and my forces are…" she stopped mid-sentence after seeing Sonic, with an evil smile on his face, shaking hands with Eggman, "what's going on, sir" Lien-da said with a puzzled look to Eggman, Eggman turned and said with an evil smile "Lien-da, I want you to meet are new ally and my other right hand man, Sonic the Hedgehog!" with that Eggman burst out laughing evilly, Sonic joined him, then Sniverly and finally Lien-da, who was still confused but not caring knowing that the hero of Mobius was on their side now, laughed evilly along with them, after a few minutes of laughing, Eggman ordered Lien-da to get Sonic a blue version of his Grandmasters suit (an outfit that looks like Eggman's, but smaller and with a different colour), before leaving Sniverly informed his uncle about the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix, Eggman just smiled and said "well maybe they would want to see their old friend Sonic and the changes I've made, tell the Dark legionaries to let them through and to meet me in my throne room", "yes, uncle" Sniverly answered before running off to alert the legion, while Eggman sat back in his throne waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A horrible surprise

Sally Acorn, leader of the freedom fighters and princess of Mobotropolis, the freedom fighters: Amy Rose, Tails Prowler, Antoine D'Coolette, and Bunnie Rabbot, now Bunnie D'Coolette, and The Chaotix: Knuckles the Echidna, Julie-su the Echidna, Mighty the Armadillo, Victor the crocodile, Charmy bee, Saffron bee, Espio the Chameleon and Ray the flying squirrel, had just finished smashing the rest of Eggman's bots and scaring the rest of the Dark legion back to the Egg Dome, when they a loud scream coming from the Egg Dome 'SSSSAAAAAAALLLLLYYYYY', they were all surprised to hear the scream but Sally was first recognised the voice "Sonic?, Sonic! Guys it Sonic, he's in trouble", Knuckles just said "no doubt that he got into trouble with Robotnik, again", Julie-su pulled his arm towards the Egg Dome "Knuckles Sonic sounds like he's in really big trouble, he may need our help?", Knuckles was just about to say something until Antoine said "well, what we waiting for, let uz go help our friend" he said charging towards the Egg Dome with Bunnie behind him "now sugar, wait up", the others just chased after them. When they smashed any guarding bots or legionaries out of the way and got to the door, they tried to open it but it was locked, Tails was the first to speak "great, how do we get in now?", they were thinking when Charmy had an idea "hey, maybe one of those guards have a key", Mighty just pushed Charmy aside and went in front of the door and cracked his knuckles "I got your key right here" he said as he rammed his fist into the steel door few times and the door smashed opened, everyone got into a fighting stance, ready to fight any Eggman Empire lackeys but found the room completely empty, Amy was the first to speak "where are they?", Ray just shrugged and said "who cares? Let's go get Sonic before reinforcements show up" and with that he flew down a corridor but came back and said "question: where do we find Sonic?". Sally pulled out a hand held device and said "I'm on it, Nicole can you find Sonic?" the device responded "give me a minute", a few minutes later and Nicole said "ok, I think he's in the centre of the Dome, seeing that Eggman is there", "good job Nicole, come on guys we have a friend to save" Sally said after putting the device away, the others responded with 'yeah' and they ran off into the base, after 5 minutes of running they came to a door with Eggman's logo and weird decorations on it, "this must be the centre of base" said Sally, Knuckles went up to the door, cracked his knuckles and said "alright everyone, let's find Sonic, grab Eggman and leave before things get messy", he then punched the door and it flung open, when everyone got inside the saw Eggman sitting on his throne clapping his hands slowly "well done, you little furballs, well done indeed", Victor step forward and said "zip it egghead, were looking for Sonic, now hand him over or things will get messy", the Doctor just chuckled and said "well it's his choice really, not mine, isn't that right Sonic" he and the others turned their heads to a side door and when it opened, the mobians gasped at what they saw, there was Sonic wearing Eggman like clothes, only the torso bit was blue and he was wearing Eggman goggles on his forehead and he was smiling evily, "right lord Eggman" he said as he started walking to Eggman's side and looked to the shocked mobians "well if it isn't my old friends, how've you been?", Charmy smiled and said "fine, how about you?" everyone looked at Charmy and Victor slapped him across the head, Knuckles was next to speak "Ok, now back to the matter at hand, Sonic do pardon my language when I say, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, WEARING EGGMAN'S CLOTHES AND CALLING HIM 'LORD'?", Tails was next to speak "Knuckles is right Sonic, why are you calling Eggman 'lord', are you saying you're on his side now?", Sonic smile and laughed evilly and said "ha, ha, ha, yes you simple minded fools, I have chosen to join Lord Eggman and the Eggman Empire and I will crush anyone who gets in his or my way!" Sally, Amy and Tails nearly broke into tears after hearing what Sonic said, until Julie-su turned her attention to Eggman and screamed at him "YOU COLD HEARTED MONSTER, YOU BRAINWASHED HIM DIDN'T YOU?" Eggman started smiling evilly and said "maybe or maybe not, and now he is my strongest ally and best friend". Knuckles had enough of this and lunged himself at Eggman ready to pulverize him, until Sonic spin dashed him in the chest and sent him through the door, which was closed, everyone backed away in fear as Sonic said "I'd advise you all to leave now", Charmy flew up to him and said "you and what army", Sonic just smiled and said "me and this army" he clicked his fingers and suddenly Eggman bots and Dark legionnaires poured in from the side doors and surrounded them, while everyone is in shock and when Charmy flew back and hid behind Victor in fear, Espio says "I think we should head back to the exit of Robotropolis and RUN FOR OUR LIVES!" and with that the mobians made a run for the entrance and Sonic order to the troops "get them!" and then the Eggbots and dark legionnaires chased after them, when they left, Eggman said to Sonic , Sniverly and Lien-da "come you three, let's go see the almighty freedom fighters and Chaotix run for their lives" and with that all three went to a secret elevator behind the throne and went to the top of the Egg Dome.

Meanwhile out side

The freedom fighters and Chaotix were running for the lives as the Eggman Empire chased after them, the Chaotix were the first to get away from Robotropolis and promised to meet the freedom fighters at Mobotropolis, Bunnie and Antoine were next, then Amy, and Tails flew the Tornado out with Sally in the passenger seat, after looking back at the fading ruined city Tails sighed and said "well that was close one, huh Sally?", he got no response, Tails looked back at the princess, "Sally are you okay?" she turned towards him with tears coming from her eyes "WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Sally yelled at him, causing the young two tailed fox to look back in front of him and avoid eye contact with her as she continued to yell "OUR FRIEND AKA YOU BIG BROTHER IS NOW ON THE SIDE OF EVIL AND WILL DO ANYTHING EGGMAN SAYS, AND WORSE HE THE FASTEST THING ALIVE NO ONE CAN BEAT, NOT EVEN US. WE MAY NEVER GET HIM BACK!" and that's when all the rage inside the fox burst out as he yelled back at her with tears in his eyes, "YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONY ONE SUFFERING FROM THIS, YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT CARES, WELL I GOT A NEWSFLASH FOR YA SALLY, EVERYONES UPSET ABOUT THIS, ME, BUNNIE, ANTOINE, AMY, KNUCKLE, JUILE-SU, EVERYONE! SO DON'T THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES BECAUSE WE ALL DO!" Sally was shocked to hear Tails say that "Tails, I… I'm sorry, it's just… that…", "It's Ok Sally, I understand you, were just upset that's all" Tails replied, Sally kept quiet thinking 'oh Sonic, why?' with tears still in her eyes.

Back at Robotropolis

On the top of the Egg Dome Eggman stood on a balcony in front of his entire Empire with Sonic, Sniverly and Lien-da behind him as he was about to give a speech "my loyal subjects, today was an important victory for the Empire, for today we didn't just drive away the cursed freedom fighters, we gained a new ally, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG" as soon as he said that the entire Empire cheered as Eggman continued "now with the hero of Mobius by our side all of Mobius will bow before me", "actually Doctor, Mobius will bow to me" everyone stopped cheering as Eggman turned to see Sonic shove him aside as he made his speech "now that I got everyone's attention I want you all to know that the Empire will be run by me now", one legionnaire spoke out "why should we follow your orders?", Sonic just grinned Evilly and said "well who would you raver follow then; Eggman, the one who's plans always fail or me, the one who always successes" at first there was silence then Eggman's robots said "ALL HAIL, LORD SONIC" the legionnaires turned to their grandmasters who turned to Lien-da, she thought about it for a second when Eggman said "I still have control over the bombs in your upgrades, so don't even think about it", Lien-da got scared until Sonic said "actually Eggman, while you were getting ready for you speech, I went to your main computer and shut down all the bombs in the Dark Legion, there useless now" Eggman was angry and shocked at the same time, while Lien-da was shocked and happy at the same time, Eggman looked back at Lien-da with anger, while she gave him a evilly smile and bowed to Sonic and said "the Dark legion swear our loyalty to you now, Lord Sonic", Sonic smiled as he turned back to the entire Empire which cheered "ALL HAIL, LORD SONIC, LEADER OF THE EGGMAN EMPIRE", "please everyone call it the 'Sonic Empire' now", Eggman was so angry he screamed at the hedgehog "YOU DISPICABLE, HORRID, BACK STABBING HEDGEHOG!" Sonic then turned to Eggman and said "My first order as leader is to have Eggman…" he turned to Sniverly who was trying to sneak away "and his traitorous' nephew, Sniverly thrown in the brig", four of Eggman's pawns showed up and said "yes, Lord Sonic" and with that 2 grabbed and carried the begging and pleading Sniverly away and the other 2 carried Eggman away. Sonic could hear him down the hall "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, SONIC DO YOU HEAR ME, PPPPPAAAYYYY!", Sonic then turned to Lien-da and said "get every member of the Dark Legion and their troops ready, and bring me a hacking device tomorrow we attack New Mobotropolis", Lien-da bowed and walked away, leaving Sonic to think 'I need a change of wardrobe' while looking at himself. What he didn't know however was that 3 mysterious figures heard the whole speech and saw the event, after a few silence one of the figures spoke with a mechanical voice "great Eggmans in his own prison, the blue hedgehog has control of his entire Empire and I didn't get to blow anything up!", the next figure spoke with a femmine voice "well tough guy, what do we do now?", after a few more minutes of silence the final figure with a strong masculine voice "we go to New Mobotropolis, and tell everyone; over lander, mobian everyone what we saw, now move out" and with that the 3 figures disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An unexpected surprise

Day 1 after ST (SET= Sonics Empire Takeover)

In new Mobotropolis, Over Landers were discussing with the Mobians about the public meeting the President and the Acorn council called people were bickering that they weren't listening to king Elias Acorn or the President who were trying to get their attention they saying things like "excuse me could everyone stop talking" or "can everyone settle down a bit" after half an hour of trying Mina Mongoose took a mic the King and screamed through it "WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!", everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Mina with looks of fear and then she handed the mic back to Elias "alright, thank you Mina, now listen everyone we have called this meeting here with an argent and serious problem that involves all of you" everyone was whispering to each other on what it's about but stopped when the President spoke "as we all know Sonic the Hedgehog, the Freedom Fighters and the Chatoix led an attack on the Eggman Empire hoping to bring Eggman to justice", one of the Over Landers in the crowd said "this meeting must be argent because they did it, Eggman's in jail" everyone cheered but the members of G.U.N and the council didn't. Elias and the President tried to get everyone's attention again but failed, then Elias scream in his microphone "THEY WEREN'T SUCESSFUL, THE REASON WE CALLED THIS MEETING WAS TO TELL YOU THAT SONIC HAS BEEN BRAINWASHED AND IS NOW ON EGGMAN'S SIDE", everyone stopped cheering after hearing that and everything went silent until one Mobian said "If Sonics on Eggman's side, WE ARE GOING TO DIE" and then people started screaming and running in fear, "that's the least of our problems" said someone with another mic, everyone stopped running and screaming and turned to see the owner of the mic who was none other than the ultimate life form, Shadow the Hedgehog and behind him was the rest of Team Dark; Rouge the Bat and E123 Omega, "Team Dark what are you 3 doing here?" asked G. commander, "and what do you mean 'the least of our problems'?" said the President, Shadow turned to his comrades and they just nodded, he turned back to the crowd and said "we have good news and bad news", Omega was the first to speak "the good news is Sonic doesn't work for Eggman anymore" everyone sighed in relief, then Rouge spoke "bad news is blue boy is still evil and took over the Eggman Empire, renaming the 'Sonic Empire' and everyone in the Empire not including Eggman nor Sniverly, joined the new Empire" and with that everyone was running and screaming in fear again. Most of the royal guards and G. soldiers were trying calm everyone down while the council, GUN commander, President, Freedom fighters, Nicole and Chaotix talked with Team Dark in castle Acorn, the GUN commander was the first to talk "listen, I know you 3 are the best Team we have, but are you 100% sure you not joking", Shadow's reply was "sorry sir, but I don't joke and what we said was true", "well what do we do now?" said Charmy, "we prepare our forces in case Sonic try's anything" was Rotor's suggestion, people were agreeing with him until Hamlet shouted "are you crazy, were talking about Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, how in the name of Mobius are we supposed to beat him?" now people were agreeing with Hamlet until Elias said "enough, the council will decide what to do about this", "ok, but Hun you might want to decide pretty quickly" said Rouge, everyone turned to Rouge and Sally asked "why should we hurry?", Omega answered "because when we were leaving yesterday we overheard 2 troops saying that Sonic was planning to attack New Mobotropolis tomorrow" everyone except Team Dark gasped, then Tails pointed something out "but wait, you said they said this yesterday and they were attacking tomorrow, wouldn't that make tomorrow today", Team Dark answered in unison "yep", now they were in trouble. "Ok, nobody panic we just need to set up a defensive position around the city and then…" before Sally could finish, Nicole's lynx form started disappearing causing everyone to turn to her "Nicole what's wrong?" asked Espio in a concerned voice, "Sonic and his forces are outside and I feel him hacking into my systems, lock me out of everything and get your troops ready, in case the worst happens." Everyone nodded as she disappeared and they started getting their troops.

Meanwhile outside the city, Sonic the Hedgehog, now wearing a waist cape similar to Neo Metal Sonic's in Sonic Heroes, black gloves, his regular shoes only black instead of red and a black leather jacket like Scourges, was accompanied by 4 dark legionaries and was holding and typing on a hand held device which had his Empire's logo which was picture of his head, without a mouth and was a darker blue, near the walls of New Mobotropolis, with his entire empire behind them. He was about to finish what he was doing until the form of Nicole showed up right in front of him, Sonic, with a sinister smile on his face and the legionaries back away a bit, Sonic then spoke "well, well, well if it isn't one of my old friends, so how are things in Mobotropolis, Nicole? No one has been frighten by your last default?", Nicole was starting to get angry at Sonic but was able to control her temper "Sonic, you're a good friend and ally, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you and your forces to leave, before I force you", Sonic chuckled a bit and said "oh please, even if you did force me to leave I would just access you mainframe and stop you", Nicole then said "even if you beat me, there's no way you can beat everyone behind these walls", Sonic then started laughing and said "oh, I beg to differ Nicole, if you're wondering why I'm not scared of the forces behind those walls, look up", Nicole was confused at first but when she looked up she gasped in horror, there flying over the entire Sonic empire; was the **Egg Fleet!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: an evil deal

Day 1 after SET (SET= Sonics Empire Takeover)

Nicole was in utter shock seeing the Egg Fleet heading towards the city, "The Egg Fleet, but I thought Knuckles destroyed it when he was Enerjak!", Sonic then started laughing again and said "ha, ha, ha yes, Knuckles may of destroyed that Fleet, but I found this one still under construction Fleet hidden under the ruined Robotropolis Airport, there not as many ships as the first one but there still just as powerful and I renamed it, the Sonic Fleet!", Nicole was about to disappear to warn the others when Sonic stopped her, "Wait!, before you go Nicole I have something to say", Nicole stopped and looked at him with a questionable look, "what?" Sonic then smiled evilly and was about to press on more button on the device and said "welcome to the Empire!" Nicole's eyes widened in fear as she saw Sonic pressed one last button.

Back in the dome covered city of New Mobotropolis

The Royal Acorn guards, GUN soldiers, the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix were waiting for the doors to be blown apart while the citizens hid in buildings or behind bushes, when Nicole appeared next to Sally, everyone turned to her and they saw she wasn't too happy, Sally was first to speak "Nicole, what happened?", Nicole sighed and said "I'm afraid we have a bigger problem", the dome over the city then opened and everyone in the city gasped as they saw the Egg Fleet above them, "the Egg Fleet? But knuckles you destroyed them when you were Enerjak, didn't you?" said Charmy to Knuckles, everyone turned their attention back to Nicole and Sally asked "Nicole?" Nicole sighed and said "turns out Eggman was building a new Egg Fleet until Sonic discovered it. There aren't a lot of ships compared to the first fleet but it's just as dangerous and Sonic has renamed it the Sonic Fleet", everyone started whimpering except the ones who were going to defend the City, Elias turned to Nicole and said "Nicole, get the dome back up, it might be able to hold off the Sonic Fleet attack", Nicole just sighed and said "I'm sorry your majesty, but Lord Sonic has taken my mind and conciseness and has removed me from the city's main frame. I don't control the city anymore", everyone turned to Nicole with fearful looks on their faces and then Sally said "Nicole, why did you call Sonic, 'Lord Sonic'?", then Nicole's image change, instead of wearing her usual Chinese gown she wore, it was replaced by a short light purple Eggman jacket, white gloves that went from her hands to her elbows and black Eggman trousers with black sandals. Everyone backed away in fear, while the civilians went and hid again, Sally shock her head a bit and said "no, no, not again, Nicole how could you let this happen, first the Iron Domination, now Sonic!", Nicole just smirked and said "I don't control the city anymore remember, and besides you have bigger things to worry about than me", Antoine then went in front of Nicole and said "like wha…" BOOM, before he could finish everyone turned to the front doors to the city and saw that they were blown apart and egg pawns, egg fighters and dark legionaries poured into the city and outnumbered everyone, Elias gritted his teeth and shouted "EVERYONE, ATTAC…", "I wouldn't do that if I was you", a few dark legionaries stood opposite sides making a walk way to revile the one who interrupted Elias's command, Sonic. Elias said with a non-happy look and tone "why shouldn't I?" Sonic just chuckled evilly and said "perhaps you forgotten your situation", he then looked up as did everyone else and then everyone remembered the Sonic fleet was just above them, everyone turned their attention back to Sonic who was smirking evilly, "you see Elias if you do attack me and my forces, my fleet will reduce this city to ashes in seconds", Elias frowned turning his head away in defeat, everyone was about to give up until Sonic said "however I think there's a way of making sure your city stays safe", everyone including Sonic's troops looked at him confused, Sonic smiled evilly at this and said "here's the deal, starting today I will come back to Mobotropolis every week, and when I do I will take 2 people with me to be part of my empire, if 2 people wish to come with me I will spare the city", Hamlet then asked "and if nobody choses to go with you?", Sonic then clicked his fingers and a lazer blast was fired from the Sonic fleet and missed Hamlet's foot by inches and causing him to fall backwards in fear. Sonic smirk and said "if nobody does I will reduce this city to rubble", everyone in the city minus Sonic and his troops had the same emotion, fear, Sonic then walked a bit closer to the crowd and asked "so who's coming today?", the crowd was silent as Sonic walked the group wondering who to choose when Sally stepped forward in front of Sonic and said "if it means protecting the city… I'll go!" Sonic smiled evilly at this, Elias on the other hand pushed his way through the crowd and grabbed Sally's shoulder, "Sally you don't have to do this", Sally looked back with pain in her eyes and removed Elias hand from her shoulder "Elias this is the only way the city will stay safe, I _have _to do this", Elias was going to trying to think of something to make her change her mind but couldn't so he nodded his head in approval. Sally smiled and then stood by Sonic who took her hand and turned his attention from her to the crowd, "ok that's one, just one more and then me and my empire will be leaving… for now" everyone remained silent and scared, while Amy was thinking why Sally had decided to join Sonic, she knew that she did it to protect the city but she was thinking of other reasons she would join 'ok, protecting the city is one thing but what else, wait is she joining Sonic to get close to Sonic' she thought for a minute and then it hit her 'of course, she knows since Sonic is going to be like this, she would join him and become his queen, well Sally guess what, if you think you're going to steal him away from me that easy…' she went through the crowd with an angry look on her face and stood in front of Sonic, "where do I sign up" 'think again'. Sonic smiled evilly and thought 'both of the women of my dreams joining my empire, this is too good to be true!', Sally on the other hand was shocked and thought to herself 'Ok either Amy is doing this to protect the city or because she thinks I'm stealing Sonic', she thought for a moment and decided 'It's probably the second one', Sonic then took Amy's hand and she stood next to him, Sonic then turned to the crowd and then his troops, getting their attention and said "MEN, tell the Sonic fleet to head back to the Sonic Dome, we're done here" and with that the troops headed towards the door and the fleet started turning around, Sonic then turned to Nicole, who was watching everything and said "come Nicole it's time to leave" Nicole bowed and said "yes, my lord" and with that she disappeared into Sonic's device which was on his waist cape strap, he then looked at Sally and Amy and said "come, we'll take my transport" then he took them outside the city and went into a, clone trooper like, transport and it took off towards Robotroplis. Afterwards with everyone still scared, Elias, who was angry about Sally joining Sonic, turned to the president and said "prepare all the forces you have, ready every ship you have we must defend Mobotropolis from Sonic and prepare to launch an assault on Robotroplis", the president nodded and left in his transport with the GUN commander, Team dark and the GUN soldiers, Elias then turned to the freedom fighters and said "contacted every freedom fighter out there and tell them to come and defend Mobotropolis immediately", Sonic's uncle Chuck stood next to Elias and said "it's going to take more than a few troops and freedom fighters to stop Sonic", Elias then turned to Chuck and said "well, do you know anybody that can help?", Chuck sighed and shock his head, when Tails shout "WAIT!" everyone turned to Tails and he said "I know someone that can help".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Old friends

Day 1 after SET

Back at the Sonic Dome, Sonic had taken Sally and Amy to the Throne room, which they noticed that instead of having red walls, floor and ceiling it was changed to a ocean blue like colour, they walked to the centre of the room until Sonic stopped and said "wait here, please", he let go of their hands and walked to his throne and the girls noticed there were different coloured buttons on it and they saw Sonic talking to a scientist on which button did what. While Sonic was talking, the girls started whispering to each other, Sally spoke first "ok, here's the plan I'll create a diversion, you run back to Mobotropolis and…", "and what? Wait with the others while you being loved by Sonic, I don't think so sister!" Amy interrupted rudely with a frown on her face, Sally got shocked at first but that shock turned into anger after hearing her say that, Sally frowned Amy "you really think I want to be with Sonic even when he's evil?" she rhetorically asked, "yeah, pretty much, and if you think you Sonic is yours, evil or not, guess what princess? SONIC IS MINE!" Amy hissed quietly, Sally gritted her teeth and whispered loudly "first off Amy, I'm trying to save us and secondly, SONIC IS MINE!" "You do realize that you can talk about who's whose another time, can't you?" both girls turned their heads to see the evil blue hedgehog looking at them, it didn't take 1 second for the girls to realize that Sonic had overheard their argue. Sonic then turned around and walked to his throne and sat on it, he then pushed a purple button on the throne and the same machine that turned sonic evil rose from the ground with the 2 girls in it, before the girls could run anywhere they were trapped by the machine, they then looked at Sonic with fear in their eyes and looks on their faces that said 'please don't', Sonic just smiled evilly and hovered his finger over a red button and said "you'll feel a long sting in the beginning but once over you'll see things my way" and with that he pressed the button! The machine then unleashed purple electricity onto the 2 unfortunate females; to them it felt like their entire nerves system was getting a long static shock it was very uncomfortable and very, very painful. After 2 minutes of shocking the machine stopped and disappeared into the ground, leaving 2 weak females on the floor Sonic got off his Throne walked up to them, kneeled down, smiled evilly and said "now, how about I get my 2 new lovely, adorable Queens some new clothes to wear?", the girls slowly looked up to him with an evil glint in their eyes and wicked smiles on their faces.

Somewhere in Mystic Ruins

The freedom fighters, Uncle Chuck, prince Elias, Rotor and the Chaotix were heading to Tail's workshop in mystic ruins, nobody knew what Tails was planning but figured it was their only chance of beating Sonic, once they got to the workshop Tails was about to open the door but everyone heard arguing inside, everyone got into a fighting stance while Tails slowly and fearfully turned the knob of the door and opened it. Tails was just about to run from the door but he noticed 4 familiar faces and sighed in relief, he turned to the others and said "it's ok everyone, it's just some unexpected guests", everyone sighed in relief and walk in to see the guests, when Julie su saw who they were she gasped and grabbed Knuckles arm in a territorial way and when Knuckles saw who it was he palm faced himself and thought 'oh, boy', the 4 guests were Cream the Rabbit and her chao, Cosmo the Seedian, Shade the Echidna and Tikal the Echidna. Cream was wearing a blue tank top, some skinny jeans and her regular red and white shoes, Cosmo, who lives with Tails as a guest, was wearing her usual green flora like dress and sandals, Shade was wearing a white shirt, a black jacket, blue jeans, a black head band with her symbol on it, a silver braclet on her wrist and black trainers and Tikal was wearing her normal tribe clothes and sandels. Tails turned to everyone again and said "ok everyone head down stairs to my working area but please don't touch anything"; the group nodded and went down stairs, as the pink Echidna and the red Echidna walked past Shade and Tikal, Shade, Tikal and Julie su give each other a death glare, because known by Knuckles and the 3 females they all had a crush on Knuckles and each one tried to get him to like one of them and it always caused Knuckles an extreme head ache, as the Echidnas went to Tail's work area, the 4 females turned their attention to Tails, who had a frown on his face, first Tails turned to Cosmo and Cream and said "let me guess, Cream came over to see me and found out I wasn't here and decided to stay and wait for me", both girls nodded with their heads down in shame as Tails continued, "then you 2 started talking about me and then started arguing who I prefer, right?", both girls nodded and then Tails smiled and said "5 points for me", he then turned his attention to Tikal and Shade, "so what's your stories then?", Shade spoke first "well, me and Tikal were busy watching the master emerald with the little fire ant guy, like Knuckles wanted, when we heard about the whole Sonic problem, so we teleported here in case Cosmo got captured by Sonic and then we found Cosmo and Cream arguing, then you guys showed up", Cream and Cosmo looked confused, Cream then asked "what's wrong with Sonic?", Tails then frowned sadly and explained the whole story about Sonic's takeover to Cream and Cosmo. When Tails finished, Cream and Cosmo were shocked and scared at the same time, Cosmo then said "oh, that's terrible! Tails what do we do?" Tails then gave a comforting smile and said "come down to the my working area and I'll explain the plan to everyone from there", the girls nodded and went down the stairs to work area of the workshop which was quite a large metal room with a wooden desk and chair in the centre and devices, machines and vehicles in different places, everyone was either standing or sitting on something, the girls came down and either stood up or sat on the nearest bit of equipment, Tails went over to a set of star posts that were near his work desk and started typing on a laptop that was connected to the star posts, after 2 minutes of typing, the star posts came on and Tails turned to the others and said "ok everyone, if we're going to beat Sonic we need all the help we can get, and thankfully I know someone who can help us" he then walk to the portal and said "follow me", he then went through and then the others followed, Julie su went in before Knuckles, but before Knuckles could go through he felt his shoulder being taped and turned to see Shade and Tikal, Knuckles shook his head in annoyance and said "look, if you 2 are going to ask me to avoid Julie su, please… just don't" Shade folded her arms and said "actually, both of us were talking about this 'fight over you thing' and me and Tikal have an idea", Knuckles looked confused, Tikal then step forward and said "bring Julie su to meet us at the house tonight so we can discuss our conclusion, ok?" Knuckles was still confused a little but nodded slightly and said "ok", Shade and Tikal smiled and then went through the portal with Knuckles.

The portal had taken them from their word into the sol kingdom, were princess Blaze the cat ruled, they ended up on the beach near the town and started following Tails to the town. After 10 minutes of walking through the town Victor got bored and asked Tails "hey Tails, where are we going exactly?" Tails turned to Victor and said "if we're going to find the person we're looking for, we need help". They continued walking until they reached a brown and black stripped house, Cosmo and Creams eyes widened and turned to Tails, Tails sigh and said to them "I know you 2 don't like her, but please try and stay calm", everyone else was puzzled and Knuckles asked "uh, who's her?", Tails sighed again and knocked on the door twice, after a few minutes of waiting the door opened revealing the owner, Marine the racoon, friend of Blaze and mechanic of southern island, she was wearing her usual green dress, her black leather shorts, her brown strap sandals, brown gloves and was holding a wrench in her right hand, she had soot on her forehead and on parts of her dress, when she saw Tails her eyes widened, she dropped the wrench and gave Tails a big hug, she spoke in her usual Australian accent "Tails, it's been too long mate", Tails blushed a bit and said "oh, uh, hi Marine, I um… want you to meet my friends", Marine stopped hugging Tails and then he introduced her to the others. She shook all there hands in greetings, but when she saw Cosmo and Cream, her smile turned into a frown and said bitterly "well, it's been too long mates", Cosmo tried making a smile and said "good to see you too, Marine", Cream tried doing the same and said "yes, it's nice to see meet you again, Miss Marine", everyone was a little confused until Tails said in an irradiated tone "I'll explain later", Tails turned back to Marine and said "why were you covered in soot", Marine turned back to Tails and said "well, I was working on those star post plans you gave me mate, but I had a few problems and well, that's where the soot came from, but enough about me, what brings you here then mates", she then noticed their sad looking faces and turned to Tails in confusion, Tails cleared his throat and said "Marine we have a problem". After telling Marine the situation and after Marine had cleaned herself of the soot, Marine was shocked "I can't believe that no good egghead turn Sonic mate bad", Tails then said "which is why we need help, do you know where Blaze is", Marine smile, nodded and said "I sure do, she's with white guy in the field having a picnic", everyone looked at her confused, then Knuckles said "White guy?", Marine turned to him with a small frown and said "yeah, white guy, Blaze's boyfriend, you mates haven't met him yet, but he's a real good friend and a strong one too", she then head towards the stairs that led behind her house, she turned to them and said "come on mates, we haven't got all day, I'll take you to them" she then ran back down to Tails, grabbed his wrist and ran back up the stairs with Tails in hand, Cosmo's and Cream's heads went red with jealousy and ran after her and Tails with cheese following chirping "chao, chao", the others sighed and went after them, Knuckles had a puzzling look and asked Rotor "who do think this 'white guy' is?", Rotor shrugged and said "not sure, but I do know someone else whose white", Charmy flew down beside him and asked "who?", Rotor then said "I'll tell you later".

Sol Kingdom fields

Blaze was sitting under an oak tree, on a picnic blanket eating a sardine sandwich next to someone, when she heard a familiar voice "oy Blaze mate, guess whose here?" she turned her head to see Marine dragging Tails with her followed by the Freedom Fighters, the Council and the Chaotix, Blaze finished her sandwich, got up and walked towards them, she was greeted by a hug from Marine and a hurtful moan from Tails, who Marine had let go and was greeted by familiar faces and new ones, she first said "hi Marine, good to see you again Tails", Tails gave a thumbs up from the ground then he was picked up by Cream and Cosmo, Blaze smiled at them and said "nice to see you again Cosmo and Cream" Cream smiled gave her a big hug and said "it's nice to see you too, Blaze", Cosmo did the same "nice to see again to Blaze", when Tails was on his feet and Marine let go of her, she turned her attention to the others and asked "who are they?", Tails brushed some of the dirt off his fur and said "these are our friends", Tails then started introducing everyone to her and she greeted back, but then she noticed someone was missing "hey Tails" Blaze asked "where's Sonic?" everyone's faces went gloomy again and they explained the whole story which made Blaze gasp in shock, "look I know your obviously shock by this information but we need your help", Blaze recovered from her shocked expression and said "ok… ok I'll help" everyone smiled at this and thanked Blaze for deciding to help, they were about to leave when they heard a yawn from behind the oak tree and Blaze quickly remembered something "oh yeah, you guys haven't met my new friend, have you?", they turned to her and then Marine remember "oh that's right, I was going to show you white guy", "I recognise that voice and nickname" came the voice from the tree, Blaze walked over to the tree as did Marine. Marine turned to everyone and said "well come on mates, don't you want to meet him?" everyone followed Blaze and Marine to the tree, Blaze sat down and leaned on the figure's shoulder and a dark blue glove with a light blue aura symbol attached to a white arm went around Blaze's shoulders and pulled her closer, Marine went in front of the figure and sat down, marine then said "hey mates, we like you to meet Blaze's boyfriend and the new second defender of the Sol kingdom…", as the others turned the corner of the tree the figure's face was revealed to the group and the Freedom Fighters instantly recognised the face, gasped and said in unison "Silver the Hedgehog?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Unwanted guests

Day 1 after SET

"Silver the Hedgehog?" the Freedom fighters and Rotor stared in shock and confusion at the white hedgehog in front of them. Elias, the Chaotix and even Blaze and Marine were confused. "So…uh…" Vector said to break the silence "you guys know each other?" "Oh yeah", Silver responded "I helped the Freedom Fighters fight Scourge back on Moebius" "and you nearly killed me, but then helped save my herd" Rotor added, Silver chuckled nervously, stood up and said "yeah, right.

" Elias walked up to him shook his hand and said "so you're the hedgehog from future that Sally mentioned, nice to meet you", Silver and shook back and said "nice to meet you too, prince Elias", Elias had a bit of a shocked look "how do you know my name?", Silver looked over to Blaze as if he was joking, Blaze just palmed faced herself , Elias looked confused for a minute but then he realised what he said and palm faced himself and said "I'm sorry, that was a stupid question, it's obvious you know my name because you're from future and you've heard of me in history".

Silver turned back to him and nodded "yep, in fact I know all of you and your lives". Everyone was impressed and they started introducing themselves, but Silver knew them already but he decided to be nice. After Silver was introduced to everyone he noticed something was missing, he looked around and asked "where's Sonic, Sally and Amy?" then everyone had their upset faces on again, Silver was confused 'did I say something wrong?' he thought, Blaze then tapped his shoulder to get his attention, once she got it she sighed and said "Silver, there's a problem", Blaze then told Silver what everyone told her about Sonic turning evil, taking over the Eggman Empire and capturing Sally and Amy, it took a while to explain but when she was finished Silver was thinking.

"so Sonics turned evil and has taken over Eggman's empire" Silver said, Blaze nodded and then Silver said "Blaze, do you think that maybe…", Blaze realised what he was going to say and finished it for him "…Sonic is the traitor you're looking for, but he's not in his right state of mind?" Silver nodded, Blaze thought for a moment and said "maybe… will just have to wait and see". The others stared at them confused, Blaze turned to them and said "as you know Silver is from the future", the others nodded, Marine then said "White guy here, says that someone from the freedom fighters turned on them, and caused the future to be the way it is."

Everyone nodded now understanding what they were talking, and then Charmy flew up to Silver and asked "if you're from the future, what the heck are you doing here?", Silver chuckled lightly and said "you want to hear the whole story?", everyone looked at one another, they nodded, looked back him and Tails said "well, we have a whole week until Sonic goes back to Mobotropolis, so... why not", Blaze walked up and stood next to Silver and said "should we tell together, Silvy?", Silver blushed then smirk "ok, kitty", then Blaze blushed and they both told the others on how they met.

Flashback: 4 weeks (future)

In the ruined crisis city, on the island of onyx, Silver was meditating on a high building levitating his orange chronos stone and what looked like a green chaos emerald, he was just about to finish his meditating when- "Silver", Silver lost concentration and fell on his back, he got rubbing his head to the source of the voice to see the old guardian echidna and protector of the island, Edmund the echidna, holding his gnarled cane and wearing a green, patterned poncho, brown sandals, pince-nez and mitts with spiked knuckles.

Silver picked up his stone and emerald turned to Edmund and said "is something wrong, Edmund?" the elderly echidna shock his head slightly and said "no, no, nothing's wrong, jus wanted to see what you're up to?". Silver smirked slightly "I'm trying to combine the power of the chaos emerald with the power of my chronos stone" the white hedgehog said "if I can do this right, and concentrate hard enough, I might be able to travel to the exact time and place the traitor turned on the freedom fighters" Edmund sat on a small piece of rubble and said "don't get too naive, boy, the power of chaos is strong, but I don't know if this plan of yours will work", Silver chuckled lightly and said "don't worry I've got this under control", he then channelled the green energy of the chaos emerald with the chronos stone turned to Edmund and said "wish me luck."

He then turned his attention back to his chronos stone, a light blue aura surrounded him and said "chronos CONTROL!", and in a flash of blue he disappeared, Edmund just sat on the rubble and said "good luck, lad".

4 weeks (present, Sol dimension)

Princess Blaze the Cat was standing on the balcony of her castle, looking up at the big blue clear sky, bored out of her mind. She was also lonely, Marine was too busy coming up with some new invention, Gardon was busy taking care of the island's inhabitants, and the town's folk are busy with their normal lives, 'maybe I need a breath of fresh air' she thought, she walked off the balcony to her room and noticed a maid cleaning up everything, when the maid noticed Blaze she did a small curtsy and said "morning, your highness", Blaze put on her usual unemotional face and said "morning", Blaze then walked out the door and closed it on her way out as the maid went back to work.

Southern island beach (5 minutes later)

Blaze was lying on the sandy beach, staring up at the sky, she had never been so bored in her life, in fact she remembered what marine told her a few days ago _"you know what you need mate?, A mate of your own"_, Blaze sighed, Marine was right, Blaze needed a boyfriend, but the only 2 people she fancied where in another dimension and had girlfriends of their own.

Blaze decided she had enough fresh air and was going to back to the castle when- "AAAAHHHHH!", Blaze jumped a bit and searched for the source of the voice, she looked left, right, behind her and in front of her but couldn't find the source, "AAAAHHHHH!" she heard it again and looked around again, she thought she was going crazy, but she looked up she saw a white hedgehog falling right towards her screaming, she was about to move away but before she could- BAM!, the hedgehog had fallen right on top of her.

Silver groaned as he landed and said to himself "Ok not the landing I was expecting", he then heard a groan from underneath him and noticed he was lying on a violet cat, he blushed a deep shade of red and quickly got off her, "I'm so sorry miss, I didn't mean to land on you!" Blaze groaned as she got up and looked at the hedgehog, she studied him for a minute and thought 'wow, he's pretty… cute', she realized what she just thought and started to shake the thought out of her head, Silver noticed this and raised his eyebrow in confusion, "uh…are you ok?" Blaze then her attention back to him, this time with fire in her eyes "next time, will you watch where you're falling?" she said in a harsh tone.

Silver raised his hands and stepped back in defence and said "sorry, I was just testing a little experiment, but it looks like it took me off the ground, not on the ground", Blaze calmed down a bit and asked "who are you and where are you from?", Silver lowered his hands and said "my names Silver the Hedgehog, and…" he paused for a moment and said "can you please try not to laugh when I tell you where I'm from" Blaze sighed and then nodded, "well the thing is…" he said "I'm from the future", he turned his head a bit and closed his eyes waiting for the laughing but it never came, he opened his eyes to see Blaze who was looking at him like he was crazy, there was a moment of silence before she spoke "you're from the Future?"

Silver nodded and chuckled a bit before he said "yeah, I know, hard to believe isn't it", Blaze nodded a bit and said "so if you're from the future, what are you doing in the Sol dimension?", silvers ears perked up at the word 'dimension', "I'm sorry, did you just say 'dimension'?", Blaze looked at him confusly and said "yes", Silver thought for a moment and asked "what year is it?", Blaze thought for a moment and said "3237."

Silver's eyes widened and he slapped his forehead "danmit" he said aloud, Blaze looked at him again with a confused look and asked "something wrong?", Silver lowered his hand looked to her and said "you know the experiment I was talking about", Blaze nodded, "well I was trying to use the power of chaos energy combined with my chronos stone to take me to the time when the traitor of the freedom fighters turned on them, but instead it took back in time, to another dimension", he then started to smack his hand on his head repeating "stupid, stupid, stupid" over and over again. Blaze stared at him for a few seconds, then she giggled a bit and said "you're so naive."

Silver looked at her and saw her giggling, smiled and thought 'wow, she's quite cute when she giggles', when Blaze stopped giggling she notice that Silver was staring at her and the said, while waving her hand in front of his face "hello, anyone home", Silver snapped out of his trance and fell backwards, landing on his butt, Blaze started to laugh a little and then held a hand out to Sliver, Silver accepted her hand and lifted himself up with the help of Blaze.

After a few minutes of silence Blaze decided to break it "Umm... I don't think we've been properly introduced..." she said as she extended her hand towards him, "I'm princess Blaze the Cat, princess of the island and master of pyrokinetic".

Silver decided to accept her hand of friendship and started to shake her hand "I'm Silver the Hedgehog, a knight of chromos and a telekinesis user" Silver replied happily.

When Blaze heard Silver mention the word 'telekinesis' her eyes widened in surprise as she recalled her hand and asked "Did you just say you can use telekinesis?",

Silver looked at her confused and said "Uhh... I said 'telekinesis user' so... yes."

Blaze looked at him and said with curiosity "Prove it."

Silver stood there for a few minutes and he then turned to see a big bolder in the sand not that far away from them, he raised his arms at the bolder and then he concentrated, as he and the bolder became surrounded in a light blue aura.

Blaze gasped in surprise when she saw the bolder beginning to float into the air, surrounded by a blue aura that Silver was also glowing in.

Silver found it hard to keep the bolder in the air, until he gave up and let his arms drop and the bolder fell with a big 'THUD', causing sand to fly in all directions including towards him and Blaze.

Blaze shielded her eyes from the wave of sand that went her way and when she looked at herself was covered in sand and so was Silver, she was standing up while Silver was blown back by the wave of sand and landed on his back allowing sand to cover his whole torso.

Blaze bursted out laughing when she saw Silver, who was blushing in his current predicament. He was able to get up and rub most of the sand off, while Blaze finished laughing and started to rub the sand off her clothes.

"Was that proof enough for you?" Silver asked,

"That was enough" Blaze responded.

Silver and Blaze where going to have a friendly chat when they heard a voice shout out "BLAZZZZZE!"

Both Blaze and Silver turned to the source of the voice and saw Marine running towards them with a fearful look and her eyes closed. The racoon then collided with Silver and both fell to the sandy ground, as she got up she looked down at Silver, who was groaning in pain. "Sorry bout mate" Marine apologized before getting off of him, allowing him to get on his feet.

Marine then turned to Blaze, grabbed her arm and started dragging her to the village, with Silver far behind them. "Marine, what's wrong?" Blaze asked while trying to get her friend to slow down. Marine stopped and turned to Blaze, "it's that big, old Eggman Nega again..." Marine explained, with Blaze's eyes widing at the mention of her arch enemy, "... He's attacking the village with his Nega bots."

Blaze grunted in frustration, she was just having a nice time, with a nice boy and then Nega came and ruined it. "Marine you stay here" Blaze said "I'll take care of Nega." She then left with a burning trail of fire behind her.

Marine just stared in the direction her friend left when, she heard "HEY."Marine looked around her but couldn't see anything until it said "up here." She looked up and, to her surprise, saw Silver, surrounded by a blue aura about 1 metre in the air. "Wowzers, how'd you do that mate?" Marine asked, "It's called telekinesis" Silver replied "My name's Silver the Hedgehog."

"Pleasure to meet ya, mate" replied Marine "Name's Marine, I'm Blaze's best friend"

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Silver asked. "She went over to the village to kick old Eggman Nega's butt" Marine said pointing to the small village with smoke coming from it.

"I know who Eggman is, but what's an Eggman 'Nega'?" Silver asked. "Eggman Nega is this places version of Eggman, and mate he's crazy" Marine replied. Silver then looked over to the village and thought 'I can't let these people suffer; I've got to help them'. He then flew right to the village, with Marine running after him, yelling "HEY, wait for me Mate."

Southern Island Village

Blaze was getting tired, she all ready took out 20 Nega pawns, 10 Nega hammers and 5 heavy Nega Hammers, and more were coming. And worst, Eggman Nega, was laughing in his Nega mobile which had a lazer cannon on the bottom, which was making it more difficult for her.

"Ha, ha, ha give it up, feline." Said Eggman Nega, "Surrender the sol emeralds and I'll gladly spare the village." "Never." Yelled Blaze as her hands lit up with flames, ready to blast any robot that got in her way.

"Very well then." Said Nega, "Robots attack." As he said that 20 Nega pawns, 10 Nega hammers, and 5 Nega Hammers teleport from the ships above and surrounded Blaze.

Blaze knew she was too tired to continue and that this many robots would over power her. The 20 Nega pawns charged at her, as she waited for the pile on. When she didn't feel anything she looked to see all the robots were frozen in a blue aura. Silver then appeared in front of her and tossed the pawns into the hammers and heavy hammers, the hammers were destroyed while the heavies fell on their backs.

Nega was shocked, while Blaze smiled at the rescue. Silver turned his head in her direction and said "Need a hand?" Blaze nodded in response, and she and Silver both got into a fighting stance.

Nega was shocked and fascinated by Silver's appearance and powers. "Do that again." Asked Nega. "With pleasure." Replied Silver as he picked up the heavy Nega Hammers and threw them at Nega, who barley dodge them as one knocked of his lazer cannon.

Nega thought for a moment, then said "Robots retreat." The robots stooped attacking and retreated to the ships. Nega then turned to Blaze and Silver and said "You may have beaten me this time princess, but mark my words I will come back and defeat you and your new boyfriend."

"We're not a couple, we're just friends." Both Blaze and Silver shouted in unison. Nega nodded and said sarcastically "riiiight." He then flew off with his ships, which disappeared into a couple of portals.

Everyone came out of hiding and cheered for Blaze and Silver. Both heroes were proud of their handy work and looked at each other. They stared at each other for a long time, but returned to reality after Marine busted in and said "You two love birds can continue your staring contest later."

Silver cleared his throat and said "We're not a couple." Marine and the villagers looked at them doubtingly and said "Riiiight." "WE'RE SERIOUS!" Blaze yelled in rage, as flames covered her entire body, causing everyone, including Silver to step back.

Silver stepped closely to Blaze and said "Um… Blaze. Do… you mind… calm… calming down… a b…a bit?" Blaze looked at Silver for a few seconds, but eventually sighed as she calmed down and the flames around her body died down.

Gordon ran through the crowd and said to the princess "Princess Blaze, oh thank the heavens you're alright." "Something wrong Gordon." Blaze said, detecting the worry in his voice. "I'm just glad to know you're alright." Said Gordon running out of breath from all the running, "The village seems to of taken a lot of damage and I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you assisted with the repairs."

Blaze sighed and said "Alright, let's get to work." While everyone went to get the repair tools, Silver tapped Blaze on the shoulder getting her attention. "Do you think that maybe I can help out?" Blaze thought for a moment then said "I don't see why not." This caused Silver to smile as he went to help with the repairs. Blaze watched him as he left and smiled.

Gordon saw this and smiled. "He would make a very good king and guardian, after showing us what he could do." Blaze looked at Gordon for a moment then she said "Maybe your right." She then walked off to help with the village.

During the repairs, people were either on the roofs of the houses or on the ground fixing the walls. Blaze helped with the walls of the houses, while Silver helped pass the boards of wood for the roofs.

Sometimes Silver would lose track of his work a look at Blaze for a long time, Blaze felt like someone was watching her and turned to Silver, who snapped out of his stare and quickly grabbed another board and passed it to the worker on the roof. Blaze Knew what Silver was really doing but smiled and went back to work.

10 minutes later

The village had been rebuilt and the people went back with their normal lives. Silver, Blaze, Marine and Gordon were talking near the entrance of the village near the beach, mostly about where Silver came from and what he was doing in their dimension.

"I just wanted to thank mister Silver, for helping us in dire time." Said Gordon, shaking Silver's hand. "It's what I do." Silver said as he released his hand from the shake. He then turned to Blaze and Marine and said "It was nice meeting you..." He then pulled out his Chronos stone and Chaos emerald, "But I have go back to the future now."

Blaze's face saddened as she heard Silver say that. Marine noticed this and said to Silver "Now hang on there a mintue, mate." This stopped Silver who now looked at Marine, "If your future is a wreck, why don't you stay here in the past."

Silver would like to stay in the past, 'But I've still got a job to do.' He thought. "Thanks for the offer, but I still need to find out who the traitor is." Said Silver sadly. Gordon's face then lit up and he said "Well if the 'traitor' does live in the past, why don't you stay in the past and then when the traitor is revealed, you can help stop him."

Silver thought for a moment and said "That's a good idea." Blaze's face lit up in happiness as she turned to Silver, who smiled after seeing her reaction. "Ok, why not?" Said Silver, afterwards he was tackled to the ground by Blaze, who was hugging him tightly.

Marine and Gordon were happy now knowing that Blaze was happy. Silver was also happy, but then he thought of something. "Wait a second..." Silver said, causing the attention to fall back on him, "I need to see if my master will let me." "Can we come with ya." Said Marine as she helped Blaze and Silver up.

"Weeellll..." He started, until he saw Blaze with pleading eyes, he sighed and said "Alright." Blaze and Marine smiled happily. Silver then got his Chronos stone and emerald and said "Ok, you 2 hang and whatever happens, don't let go." Both girls nodded and held onto the stone as well. "Be safe, princess." Said Gordon, "Ok, Gordon." Replied Blaze as Silver said "Chronos CONTROL!" Then he Blaze and Marine disappeared in a flash of blue.

(Future)

On the island of onyx, in the ruined city, was Edmund the echidna sitting on a piece of rubble on the ground, waiting for Silver to return. He was just about to have a snooze, when he saw a flash of blue behind an alley way, he thought it was Silver and decided to check. When he got to the alley he saw Silver with 2 girls, one was a purple cat, the other being a brown racoon, on the ground groaning.

Blaze and Marine were sort of sick after going through the portal, and slowly got up. Silver chuckled nervously and said "Guess I should've warned you about that, huh?" Blaze and Marine looked at him a bit annoyed and said in unison "Ya think!"

Silver chuckled a bit, before he jumped in shock after hearing "I take it your experiment didn't work, did it." He turned to see Edmund looking at him and the girls "And you made some new friends I see." "Oh...uh... yeah. Blaze, Marine this is Edmund the current guardian of Onyx Island." Silver said, introducing them to Edmund.

"Pleasure to meet ya mate, I'm Marine the racoon, Blaze's best pal." Marine said shaking the elderly echidna's hand. "Nice to meet you, young Marine." Said Edmund and turned to Blaze. "And your name would be..." "I'm Blaze, princess of the southern island and guardian of the sol emeralds." Said Blaze shaking the echidna's hand.

Edmund nodded his head in surprise "A fellow guardian, nice to meet you." Edmund then turned to Silver "I take it you're off to see your master, eh lad." Silver nodded and said "Yes." Edmund then started to walk off into the city, he turned his head slightly to Silver and said "Well you better get going then."

Silver nodded and then turned to Blaze and Marine and said "Grab my hands and don't let go." They both grabbed Silver's hands, which made him and Blaze blush, then both of them gasped a little as both of them went with Silver into the air and then all three of them zoomed off to a different part o the city. Edmund saw Silver and Blaze blush, smirked and said to himself "You two would make a good couple."

After flying by some spots, the three of them landed in an old skyscraper, Blaze and Marine had seen the city during the flight and were kind of upset that no lived there anymore. "So how can one little' old traitor cause all that damage." Asked Marine.

"I don't know how it's possible either." Said Silver. "Something that doesn't seem possible, doesn't mean it is." Said an unknown old voice from inside the sky scrapper. Silver turned to the source and said "Master, forgive the intrusion but I brought some..." Before he could finish he heard footsteps heading their way and the voice interrupted Silver "I know you brought company and that you wish to stay in their dimension."

Blaze and Marine were quite surprised; Silver turned to them and said "My master taught me how to use my powers, so his kind of... supersede my own." The girls nodded and then turned to the source of the footsteps that stopped to reveal a very aged Mammoth Mogul.

Blaze and Marine didn't know who he was in Sonics' world, so the polity introduced themselves. "Nice to meet you, Mate. I'm..." Marne said before she was cut off by Mogul, "You are Marine the racoon and your feline friend here is Princess Blaze the cat, of the sol dimension."

Marine and Blaze were again surprised, Silver decided that they should get going, "So Master, can I..." Silver began and was again cut off by Mogul, "You may." Now all three of them were shocked, "But..." Mogul began "Blaze the cat will have to teach you how to use your powers from now on." Now Blaze was surprised and asked "Why me?"

Mogul looked at her and said "Because you have the power of pyrokinetic, and that is similar to telekinesis. You know how to control and strengthen your powers, while Silver still needs training." Blaze nodded in understand meant and said "Very well, I accept the task."

Mogul sat down, smiled and said "Good, and who knows, he might teach you a thing or two." Silver bowed and said "Thank you, master." He then turned to Blaze and Marine, and pulled out his Chronos stone and said "Time to leave." Blaze and Marine held Silver's hands and teleported in a flash of blue after Silver said "Chronos CONTROL." Mogul sat there and thought 'good luck, my former apprentice.'

(End flashback)

"...And that's what happened. Afterwards we started dating a week ago." Said Silver after he and Blaze explained everything, the others were either standing up or sitting on the grass listening to the whole story. After a few seconds of silence, Knuckles finally spoke.

"So, wait... your master was Mammoth Mogul?" Silver nodded and said "Yes, but he repents his evil ways and trained me to help the world." Everyone nodded in understandment, but had a bad feeling.

"Well." Antoine said "Let uz stop wasting ze time and get back to Mobotroplois." "Agreed, we need to plan for Sonics' return and how we can change him back." Elias said. Tails looked back at Marine, Silver and Blaze and said "Will you guys help us?"

The three looked at each other and nodded, they looked back at Tails and Blaze said "We'll help." "Good, now let's go." Said Tails as he and the others started going back to Marine's house, when a bright light was seen over head and crash landed right in front of them.

Everyone covered their eyes from the impact, and when the uncovered them and the smoke cleared the object was revealed to be a pod that Eggman Nega would use. The hatch opened to reveal the doctor himself on his back with scorcth marks everywhere, groaning.

The freedom fighters, Chaotix, Silver and Blaze got into a fighting stance but then lowered it after they saw Nega crawl out. He then looked up at the mobians and said "Let me guess, Sonic sent you guys to beat up what's left of me." The group was shocked after hearing Sonics' name and Blaze said in shock "Sonics' here, ON THE SOURTHEN ISLAND!" Nega looked at them confusly and asked "What? You mean he didn't send you guys here?"

The group shook their heads and Charmy said "Sonic kinda turned evil, and we're trying to stop him." Nega nodded in understandment and confusion and said "Well, if you're looking for him, he's in the village."

"WHAT?" Silver, Blaze and Marine said in shock and anger, as they trampled over Nega to get to the village, the others following. Nega got up and decided to follow them to find out more about Sonic's change of heart.

Southern island village

People were running away screaming as Sonic Pawns and Sonic Legionnares charged into the city and destroyed everything. One pawn was about to grab a corala child when suddenly it was blown back by a powerful which came from Mighty. "You better get out of here kid." Said Mighty as he smashed another pawn right in the face, allowing the kid to run.

As the others were busy smashing, destroying and beating Sonic's forces a voice came from on top of a house. "Well, well, well if it isn't my dear former friends." The group looked up and gasped to see Sonic resting on the roof of the house.

Blaze looked angerily at him and yelled "Sonic!" Sonic looked down at her, "I'm ordering you to leave now, or face a terrible consquence." Sonic thought for a moment and said "Nah, this is just too much fun." "You were warned." She said as she charged at him, only to have a whip grab her ankle and drag her down, and a powerful hammer hit to the face.

She flew back and landed on Silver, causing both to fall to the ground. The others turned to Sonic, he smiled evily and said "I'd like you guys to meet my queens." He then got down off the roof as the 2 figures walked beside him. Everyone gasped, and Elias shouted in shock and confusion "Sally? Amy?"


End file.
